Choices
by JenniferHelenBlack18
Summary: SEQUEL TO FEELINGS On bella and jacobs wedding day, they get a surprise visit from an old love. How will the effect them? will they still get married? and what do the volturi have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It's been two years. Two years since I've seen any of the Cullens. Two years since Jacob and I started dating. I often wondered what had happened to the Cullens, where they had gone and if they would ever come back. I wished I had had the chance to say goodbye because in five minutes I would never be able to see them again. In five minutes I wouldn't be Isabella Swan anymore. I would be Bella Black. So how could I ever see the Cullens again? When I would be married to their mortal enemy? And living on the land that they had been banished from?

I heard a gentle knock at the door. "Come in" I said. My father walked in the room and shut the door behind him. "Bella, you look beautiful" I blushed, "Time to married kid" my dad said and he extended his hand to me. I let out a shaky breath, grabbed his hand, and walked through the door with him. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, two big doors opened up to the hall where I would be married. Charlie and I took a step forward into the hall.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

As we walked down the isle, I only had eyes for Jacob. Every step closer made my heart swell with joy. What did I do to deserve a love so perfect? Soon I was by Jacob's side and Charlie kissed my cheek and shook Jacob's hand. I handed my bouquet to Angela who was my brides' maid of honor and placed my hands in Jacob's as the reverend began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls. The binding of two souls in such a way is not something to be taken lightly. The vows spoken between them today will bind their love for all eternity. Jacob please repeat after me" He finished and Jacob and I turned to each other. "I Jacob, Take you Isabella, To be my wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do we part." We both had tears in our eyes, and then it was my turn. I took a shaky breath and began. "I Isabella, Take you Jacob, To be my husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do we part" When I finished there was not a dry eye in the whole church. The reverend began again "The vows spoken today have joined these souls in holy matrimony, if anyone sees just cause as to why these souls should not be joined, let him speak now or forever hold his peace"

All of the sudden, the church doors burst open and there stood Edward.

"BELLA STOP!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so when we left off, Edward had just busted in on the wedding. So let's see why. I don't own twilight or Jacob or Edward I only wish I did.**

At first, I didn't know what to say. Then it hit me, the perfect thing to say. "Edward, get the hell out!" I screamed at him. How dare he ruin my wedding? "Bella, you don't understand, you can't marry him" Edward sounded like he was pleading with me. "Get him out of here!" Jacob roared. Sam and Paul started to move towards Edward. "Ok, ok I'll go but we are talking after this" He was pointing right at me. Sam and Paul took their places next to Jacob as Edward left. "Um… ok? Does anyone else see just cause why these souls should not be joined in a holy union?" the reverend asked.

"Then with the power invested in me by God and the state of Washington I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride."

Jacob leaned in to kiss me. And Edward didn't matter. And whatever he had to say didn't matter. I had my Jacob. And that was all I needed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok short chapter I know. I'll probably update later. I know why Edward wanted to stop the wedding and I know what he has to say I just don't know how to make him say it. Suggestions are welcome Review PLZZZZZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight but I wish I did!!! Also, I never said this so if you were confused I'm sorry. This takes place AFTER the events of new moon and BEFORE the fight with Victoria. So in this story Victoria is still alive and everything that happened in Italy still applies. Although I hate to turn people away, if you haven't read new moon I don't recommend you read this story because it wont make sense.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jacob and I made our way to the reception hall at the church. We were announced at Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. Then it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. I surprised him but asking the DJ to play ours to keep. It was the same song I had sang to him the day we began dating.

"I love you Jacob, I'm so glad I'm your wife." I whispered to him. "I love you too Bella, nothing will ever separate us, I've loved you my whole life and I will never stop"

He murmured back to me. We danced through the rest of the song in silence. When it was over, to soon for my liking, I knew that unfortunately it was time to talk to Edward. I sighed, took Jacob by the hand, and made my way to Edward. "Bella I'm glad you're here…." "Edward, you have exactly 20 seconds to tell me why you tried to ruin my wedding before I have my husband rip your miserable head off." I was glaring at him. "Bella, did you forget that a certain group of Italian vampires are expecting you to become a vampire? How are you going to do that married to a dog?" he asked. I hated Edward for ruining this day for me, I hated him for coming back this way, I hated him for calling Jacob a dog, and damn it! I hated him for being right.

"The back can take care of those Italian leeches" Jacob growled. "The Volturi aren't your average house cat, mongrel, they are the leaders of the vampire world, they have an army, and" he looked at me "they have Victoria" he said. I gasped, "Victoria? Why would she be with the Volturi?" I was afraid now, truly afraid. Why couldn't I just catch a break? Just for one day?

"Apparently, Victoria found out about you marrying Jacob and went to the Volturi, when they found out you weren't planning on following through with your promise they decided that you knew to much to live and that the wolves by extension did as well, your not the only one in trouble here Bella, the Volturi are coming for all of you" he said this gravely.

At this point, I was hyperventilating, what could I do? Even if I left Jacob right now, which I would never do, it would still be too late. If I let Edward turn me into a vampire, I would be safe but the pack would still be in danger and I would loose Jacob forever. I looked my husband in the eyes and saw fear, determination and love staring back at me and suddenly, I knew my only option.

We would have to fight.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ok so what do you think? I don't know yet how Victoria knows about bella's deal with the volturi or how she knows about her and Jacob. I don't even know if that is important, it might be but it might not be so don't get all excited. Also in this story the only wolf who is able to imprint is the alpha. I did this because, one, I didn't want people to be worried about if Jacob would imprint and leave bella and two, in Stephanie's story Jacob and bella weren't soul mates, so him imprinting on her now, after all that's happened would make no sense. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't undated sooner! I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately so I've been preoccupied. Anyways, without further ado, chapter 5! Oh by the way, I don't own twilight**

**BPOV**

My wedding night spent with Jacob was perfect. We had both saved ourselves for this night. We had no actual reason to wait, other then the fact that we wanted it to be beautiful and perfect. Jacob was so gentle and understanding with me. When it was over we laid on bed holding each other close. He was gently running his fingers through my hair. "I love you Jacob" I whispered. "I love you too my beautiful wife." He murmured. We drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to rain hitting the windows in our bedroom. I tried to fall back to sleep but it was impossible. So after an hour, I managed to get out of Jacobs death grip. I pulled on the dark purple lace nightie I had worn got my wedding night and looked out the window. I couldn't help thinking about what Edward had said at the wedding. Victoria was after me, that much I had already known. The volturi were expecting me to become a vampire, I'd known that too. I guess in some way I'd always known that a vampire, whoever it might be, would be what finally did me in. But I had never factored in the wolves. Sure, I'd known when I agreed to marry Jacob that our lives would be dangerous. He, after all was a werewolf and I, was a danger magnet. But this was too much. I looked back at Jacobs sleeping form. He was so tough on the outside. But he slept like a baby and he had a heart of pure gold. How could I ever live without my Jacob? He was my husband, my partner, my best friend, I couldn't live without him. But what could I do? I was a human, a human who had brought danger to all those around her. How could I protect Jacob from something that could kill me by simply pushing me? How could I save my family when they were the ones trying to save me? I looked back out of the window. I couldn't fight, I would die at the first punch and all of this would be for nothing. So I couldn't fight, but how else would you win a battle without fighting? How could you protect someone from what was about to come? The only way to save someone from what was coming was to stop it from coming. But how could I do that? How could I stop Victoria and the volturi from coming for me? The only was I could stop them from coming here is if….

And there it was, the only answer I had, the only way I could protect my husband. It was true I couldn't fight the volturi. But I had something that they wanted. If I could compromise with them, I could save my family. I didn't notice when Jacob had gotten out of bed but suddenly I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. "I woke up and you weren't next to me" he whispered kissing my neck. "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep" I reached my arm around me and wrapped it around his neck. "Well it's our wedding night so why don't we go not sleep some more?" he was nipping gently at my neck now. I giggled, turned around taking his hand and led us back to the bed.

After we finished making love, Jacob fell asleep quickly. I was exhausted so I began to drift off as well. Silent tears streaming were streaming down my cheeks. Because I had just spent the perfect night with the perfect man, and I already knew our days were numbered.

**Ok so what do you think? Please don't hate me! I promise things will happen to change the course of certain actions. That's all I can say although I truly am dying to say more.**

**Love**

**Jen**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

My honeymoon lasted two months. I wanted to spend as much time with Jacob as I could before we got home and I would have to leave him again. Every second was precious and I treated it like it was my last, because I knew soon all I would have was time. Time to be alone, time to go to Volterra, to beg the Volturi to take me instead of my family; I could only hope that it would work.

The ride home was long and enjoyable. Jacob and I had been in a cottage in the Canadian mountains for our honeymoon. The whole way back to Forks, we held hands.

"I can't wait to start our family Bells" Jacob said to me. I laughed, "Oh yeah, I can't wait until the house is filled with a bunch of puppies, that'll be fun" Jacob rolled his eyes.

We returned home around 9:30 PM. While Jacob brought the bags in I headed to the kitchen to start dinner. After calling Charlie to let him know we were home, the chicken that I had made was done. We ate almost everything I had made, chatting happily about the future. After dinner Jacob carried me upstairs to our room and made love to me again. Apparently, the honeymoon phase had brought itself home with us. I didn't mind though, I love the way Jacob loved me, so completely.

After we were finished Jacob fell fast asleep. I hated to leave him like this, when he had no clue, but I knew if I didn't go soon the Volturi would come here. And that was simply not an option. So with a heavy heart, I sat at the kitchen table with a pan and pen and wrote my husband the only explanation I could think of.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I love you. Please never doubt that. I love you with everything I ever was, everything I am, and everything I ever will be. And that is why I have to leave you. Regardless of what you or anyone else thinks Jacob this is my fault. If I had never loved Edward, if I had only listened to you when you warned me, then we could be living happily now none the wiser. But I didn't, I left with Alice to go to Volterra to save Edward and I was wrong to do that. I don't regret saving him, for even now I wish him no pain, I regret leaving you, I regret that I made that stupid promise to the Volturi. Because I did that, I can never have what we were meant to have. I'm so sorry Jacob. I never meant to hurt you. _

_I'm going to Volterra, I'm going to offer myself to the Volturi in exchange for your freedom. All I ask of you is that you not follow me and make what I am about to do in vain. I can't fight Jacob, I can't fight them like you can, I can only protect you by giving them what they want. Me. _

_I can only pray that we will meet again in another life. Maybe next time I wont screw it up,_

_I love you Jacob, with my whole soul, I will never, as long as I live, love anyone else but you. Please try to find happiness wherever you may go. _

_I love you always_

_Bella_

I left the note on the table, went up to kiss Jacob goodbye, and walked out the front door. Even though I knew I was walking toward my death, I couldn't bring myself to be afraid. Because I knew what I was leaving behind me was much more important, and if I could die to keep it safe, then I would.

**Ok so don't hate me. PLEASE. I promise everything happens for a reason. Tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Love**

**jen**


End file.
